


…AKA Nuts & Volts

by craft_beeress (tinypies)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, District 3 (Hunger Games), F/M, Gen, Mention of mental health issue, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypies/pseuds/craft_beeress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiress and Beetee have been called many names long before they were ever known as "Nuts and Volts." A look a the labels they've worn throughout various times of their lives in a series of sequential one-shots exploring their characters and their relationship. Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to check this out. This started as a writing exercise and turned into something bigger. Please feel free to leave me any feedback, suggestions or critique, it's appreciated! I _had_ to write something for these two, they are both such great characters and sadly under-appreciated in my humble opinion ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at an under-100 word drabble. Wiress has her corresponding piece in the next chapter.

* * *

### Embarrassing

It's a little embarrassing. His own father had never called him anything but 'Beet.' Growing up, he'd always hated the nickname's association with disgusting root vegetables and tired jokes about his lack of rhythm, but he would give anything to hear his father calling him that again, just once more.


	2. Tireless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood

Constantly tinkering, experimenting, exploring; she's a never-ending supply of questions and her songs go on for hours while she satisfies her curiosity in the workshed. 'Tireless Wiress' isn't referred to as such by family and instructors because she is particularly energetic—not as far as children go, at least—but because of her remarkable tenacity and her unique mind that never turns off. It's an epithet never used to address her directly, but it's written in everything she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wiress probably would have alluded to it not being a true rhyme if they had actually called her that ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> They get progressively longer from here, though the chapters of each fic pair are of similar length to each other. Any thoughts?


	3. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor

“And we have a very special guest with us today! According to my, _ahem_ , very reliable sources…” Caesar pauses to wink dramatically at the audience, earning him some spotty laughter, “…this brilliant young man has been developing some brand new technology for none other than _President Snow_ himself—I know, I know!” he responds to the murmurs of the crowd, playing to the cameras. “I know! Incredible, right? What an honor! Wow!” he waits for the audience to finish applauding before continuing, “And if the rumors are true, he's supposed to be bringing a small demonstration of this technology with him to the studio today! I just can't wait to see what he's got to show us. Can you?” The crowd responds enthusiastically on cue and Caesar rises from his seat, “Well! Luckily, we won't have to wait any longer, because here he is! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our latest Hunger Games Victor, your favorite young inventor and mine, _**Beetee**_ _ **eeee**_ _ **'Lightning' Latier**_ _!_ ” He welcomes Beetee to the stage with a grandiose gesture, applauding until they meet with a handshake before taking their seats.

Beetee still has to make a concentrated effort not to cringe whenever Caesar mentions his Capitol-sanctioned nickname. 'Lightning'? _Really_??? 'Lightning' usually implies _speed_ , which he thinks sounds ridiculous when applied to a spongy geek like himself who couldn't run a mile in less than fifteen minutes if his life depended upon it (luckily it hadn't). Beetee is not fast, but methodical, _deliberate_. Lightning is random, _uncontrolled_ …

The curl at the end of Caesar's neon-yellowish pompadour remains unnaturally still despite his animated mannerisms. _Is that yellow? Maybe it's greenish?_

…He is still disappointed his style team had chosen to go with 'Lightning' for his Victor persona instead of something building on the 'genius' angle he'd been using thus far. Heck, even the nickname would be a no-brainer: _Beetee 'the Brains' Latier_! Instead he's stuck with 'Lightning.' _It isn't even_ technically correct _for sparks sake!…_

“We are so thrilled to have you with us!” Caesar's teeth seem to glow, as radioactive as the shade of his hair.

…For that matter, 'Sparks' would have made a decent nickname, given its connotations of innovation as well as electricity, but the style team vetoed that one too for “sounding somewhat juvenile.” Victors can no longer be children, especially at eighteen.

He tries not to let it bother him. It's just a silly show, this whole thing. Besides, it's not as though it's the worst nickname the Capitol has ever pinned on a Victor, not by a long shot. Nor is anybody he actually cares about ever going to use this nickname. It's just…

Beetee notices that Caesar is now staring at him intently. It must be his turn to speak.

…Of all the nicknames they could have gone with, he can never forget exactly why they picked this one, no matter how hard he tries.

“Thank you Caesar. It's certainly a pleasure to be here.” He knows it won't be the last time he lies today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, according to the wiki and this site's tags his surname is Latier, which is interesting. I have three ideas on where that might have come from (if anywhere in particular) and it sounds cool so why not! Though it's not to say I don't also like the idea floating around in most of the stories I can remember reading that his name—and by extension a good percentage of names in D3—was related to an apropos inventor, engineer or scientist such as Tesla or Newton or Maxwell. 
> 
> I completely adore the concept of in-universe curses, like using Snow's name in vain and such which I've seen probably at least ten times in different forms, and District-specific ones such as "sparks" which I've seen in several authors' D3-centric stories that must've stuck with me. I hope they don't mind I adopted it. May I also suggest "Holy Mother of Edison!"? Bonus points for anyone who knows the source of that one, if anybody's looking at this.
> 
> Caesar's color that year was chartreuse, for the record ;)


	4. Livewire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a busy few weeks to say the least—in a good way!  
> I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think, if you have a moment.

She goes into the Arena without an official press nickname, as do most Tributes who fail to make an impression one way or another. Her own name already suits Wiress improbably well anyway, managing to elude to both her appearance and her interests. It's not a particularly rare or standout name in District Three but if Tryphena's attitude was typical, it apparently sounds exotic enough to appeal to the sensibilities of the Capitol— _as if they_ _will_ _be paying her any attention_?

It turns out they do.

She comes out of the Arena as Wiress Laplasse, 'The Livewire of District Three' who made a _huge_ impression with her “shockingly” efficient use of unexpected items as deadly traps. By the time she received the sponsor's gift that cemented her win, the name had already caught on organically from an offhand remark Claudius Templesmith made about her being “quite the little livewire” during the on-air commentary. Of course, Wiress remains unaware of this nickname until after the Arena, though she didn't bat an eye when she saw the message from her mentor that came with the gift: _“You've got this, Livewire!”_

The day of her crowning ceremony starts out rather _un_ ceremoniously with Cris and Habs practically throwing her out of bed and into the shower, putting her through the wash-and-wax works before she can have even a bite of breakfast. _Tryphena may have gone a little overboard with the 'electric' colors and 'wire' motif,_ Wiress thinks as she is zipped into the sleek dress made especially for her first official appearance as Victor. She's been in the stylist's chair for hours getting “remade” by the three of them and reviewing Poppy's notes at least a hundred times, even though she has them memorized by the sixth read. It does nothing for the pit in her stomach, but at least she has done everything she could to prepare. Tryphena beams as she fastens the finishing touch—Wiress's token made into a necklace—obviously pleased with her work. Poppy appears to escort her to the ceremony.

Once they arrive, they have only minutes before Poppy is required to join the other members of her team in their section, leaving Wiress backstage with only the program coordinators and her growing undercurrent of unease. She feels like she is outside of herself as she waits on wobbly heels for her introduction. It's a very disconcerting sensation that she can't quite describe, but it's been nagging her since she was released from the intensive care unit immediately after the Games, just simmering in the back of her mind until now, all at once it feels like it might boil over.

 _What_ **is** _this?_ The flourescent false eyelashes in her field of vision are blurring into fuzzy colored clouds as she fights back tears. _Why am I crying?_ A woman with an earpiece is saying something to her, but her head is swimming (or is that just the giant high-pony done up with wire so tightly that it's finally cutting off circulation to her brain?) and she can't make out the words. _What's wrong with me?_ Her chest tightens and her heart pounds so hard that she can hear the blood rushing through her head and she can _see_ her body actually _quake_ with every pulse. “Did you not hear me? Your cue is coming up, dear! This way please!” the woman motions for her to follow, and suddenly Wiress has forgotten how to make her legs move. She opens her mouth but is horrified to find she can't form words or even scream for help. _THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!_ _I CAN'T GET ENOUGH AIR!_ _TURN AROUND! HELP ME!_

“Wiress?” She is aware of a hand tentatively on her shoulder and then in the next moment she's being supported entirely.

“Careful!”

_Beetee._

He's here. Her friend. He's standing beside her as he steadies her on her feet, and he must have realized she's not quite herself because he's looking very concerned as he leans in closer to her. “Are you all right?” his voice is low so only she can hear him, and Wiress manages to whisper, “Don't know…” “What's wrong?” She hasn't got time to explain—she doesn't even know if she could. She shakes her head, “Later.”

Whatever just happened must've actually lasted a minute or two at most because the earpiece-woman is only _just_ noticing Wiress is not with her. Beetee informs her he's going to stay backstage with Wiress until her cue is called, and that seems to satisfy whatever it was she was coming toward them for because she nods and disappears down the hall. Minutes later Wiress is starting to calm down; she's breathing deeply and her heart has slowed a little. She assures Beetee she doesn't need anything when he asks again, insisting he still has a chance to join the ceremony if he hurries, but he remains with her in quiet support until it's time for her to go on. Their unspoken understanding is all they need between them.

She's doing somewhat better and the uneasy feeling has subsided. Beetee will be there to listen when this is over, if she wants to talk. She's careful not to trip in her stilettos as they make their way down the small corridor to the rising platform. Wiress gives him a hesitant glance, wishing he could come on stage with her, but the Earpieces and Muscles running the show won't allow it. Right before the fanfare sounds she feels that same comforting hand on her shoulder. “You've got this, Livewire.” She reaches up and gives his hand a squeeze. _I've got this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, at last, they're _finally_ together in the same chapter! ;)
> 
> **_All the extra info you didn't know you didn't know and isn't really necessary (and boy there is a lot on this one):_   
>  **
> 
> Wiress's surname is a somewhat phonetic version of something or someone relating to their District industry, as many HG names seem to be, though this one isn't quite as obviously connected as some of the others I was considering. It is a name I used to see every day at work. Interestingly enough, I had this in mind when I was deciding what to call Beetee, and then come to find out his movie-canon name is a bit similar… gives me an idea, actually.
> 
> Anyway, the episode described here is a panic attack—more accurately, the start of a mostly averted one, and is based on personal experiences over the years¹; they are different for every person as well as every situation (even with the same person), and I intentionally kept it short and not terribly descriptive, wanting to avoid delving _too_ much into what I call 'headspace' narrative. In the case described here, she was able to calm herself down, and it helped that she had someone she trusted to support her, so a larger problem was ultimately avoided. 
> 
> I imagine her as sixteen at this point. Beetee was late actually getting to the ceremony because of traffic and the usual Capitol paparazzi pests, probably. 
> 
> And finally, since I didn't want to go full [enoby](http://myimmortal.wikia.com/wiki/Ebony_Dark%27ness_Dementia_Raven_Way) on you with the outfit description, but Victors' ceremonial/tour outfits are always fun so _naturally_ I have taken time out of my life to think about this and of _course_ you want to know [takes a breath] … let's just say I imagine it as a cross between [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/24/fa/fa/24fafa0b666a3c3f9cd601c7d03801b9.jpg) (with black as the base instead of champagne, most of the pattern only on the bodice and at the bottom, and a halter top instead of completely strapless) and more of the shape and fishtail from [this](http://bellethemagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Galia-lahav-Tales-of-the-Jazz-Age-bridal-collection-Katharina.jpg), and with actual wire in neon yellow, teal and electric blue instead of the pattern in beads or sequins. It probably lights up as well. And it's probably leather-y. It's the Capitol, what can I say.  
>  Oh, and in the name of fairness I shall mention: Beetee had a Tron-meets-Zeus thing going on for his outfit on the same occasion. Gunmetal and glowing and lightning motif. I think he probably just wore a nerdy bowtie number in the previous chapter since he wasn't appearing in any Games-related capacity. Maybe he got it from um, Calidum Thema?²
> 
> * * *
> 
> » ¹ The last several I have been able to calm myself down from once I recognize what is going on, fortunately, and they rarely occur anymore for the most part. Without getting into any personal detail, I will say they've happened over all kinds of things over the years (sometimes for plausible reasons, but other times it's just a feeling) and seem like they're out of nowhere at the time, though in hindsight it's often easy to recognize the stressful situations preceding them.  
> I suppose this is just my way of explaining that I don't take this or any mental health issue lightly, and that this happened to be an instance where I could personally relate to a character in this way. Most people in the HG universe that we are introduced to likely suffer or have suffered from some form of PTSD, mental illness, or both, and I can see where some of them would have had panic attacks too as a result, so I felt it right to include.
> 
> »» ² I don't know any Latin, do you?
> 
> * * *
> 
> This has been a Very Special Episode of End Notes, at the only place where the end notes keep getting longer than the actual chapter! It won't happen again, I promise.  
> Don't forget to tip your Avox!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your consideration ^.~  
> Please tell me what you thought in that little box right down there ↓↓↓ if you have a moment and feel so inclined, I would greatly appreciate any feedback!


End file.
